


Vision

by Charity_Angel



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack persuades Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

“You really don’t see it, huh?”

Oh God, what was Jack up to? Ianto dreaded to think. He turned slowly from washing the dishes to find Jack leaning against the bathroom door, wearing Ianto’s glasses. His mind seemed to stall: that might just have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He was kissing his captain before he was even aware of it, Marigolds leaving damp trails on Jack’s shirt.

Jack chuckled as parted. “Okay, but I’m not keeping them on: your sight sucks.”

Next morning, the girls were pleasantly surprised to discover a bespectacled Ianto prowling the Hub.


End file.
